deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/Country user tourney round 5: Facetheslayer vs Militarybrat
Facetheslayer, the cunning native-american spy born in italy who is nicknamed 'the black widow' for murdering her infatuated foes, vs militarybrat, the super-skilled Austrian soldier trained since age 12 to ignore pain and kill the enemy! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST!? Facetheslayer brins a deadly arsenal with: IMAG010.GIF|93R SPAS-12.jpg|SPAS-12 MG4.png|MG42 1707.jpg|nightstick Militarybrat shoots back with: Glock 19.jpg|Glock 19 AUG A1 508mm 04.jpg|AUG 11.gif|STG-58 (FAL variant) FTS x factor militarybrat 73 physicality 91 84 training 94 92 intelligence 76 96 tactics 85 My vote goes to FTS. I think her combination of devestating machine gun and one-two punch SPAS/93R combo up close will overwhelm MB's advantage at mid range with the AUG. THE BATTLE: MB: file:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.pngfile:red.png FTS: file:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.pngfile:blue.png At some generic expensive hotel, Rome, Italy... "She's the target," MB says to one of his soldiers, "I can feel it," "No," the soldier says, "Not her. She's amazing." They are looking at FTS, at a grand ball in a hotel. MB and his men are all wearing a black suit and tie. FTS is wearing a crimson dress. Her four other men are dancing, FTS is sitting at a table alone, trying to draw victims into her web. "She'll kill you," MB says, "The black widow is famous for doing this." "Bullsh*t," MB's soldier says. Despite MB's protests, his man walks over to FTS, and the two begin to dance. MB's mental radars go off like crazy, and he clutches his fingers around the glock hidden in his jacket. A couple seconds later, a gunshot rings out, and MB's man falls dead with a bullet in his heart file:red.png. "I knew it!" MB mutters to himself, and whips out his glock. With people running and screaming, FTS and MB start shooting at each other, neither scoring a hit. Their respective parties each begina firing. One italian peeks a little to far out of cover, and an Austrian shoots him with an AUG file:blue.png. FTS and her spies retreat, with MB and his soldiers press forward. They continue to shoot, and another spy is killed by an Austrian with an STG file:blue.png. The groups split up, and one member of each go into the same elevator. Finding their weapons out of ammo, they duel with close range weapons. The austrian is hesitant to shoot his ballistic knife, and so the two duel. Eventually, the spy clobbers him upside the head, and loads a fresh belt into his MG42. He smiles a bit as he sprays his victim from head to toe file:red.png. In another part of the building, FTS is hiding behind a pillar, reloading her raffica. Another person is walking slowly toward her, carrying a much heavier weapon. FTS leaps out from cover... to see one of her own men. They both sigh in exasperation, as an jumps around a corner, and shoots the guy with the shotgun with a ballistic knife file:blue.png. He makes a dive for the shotgun, and FTS puts three rounds in him file:red.png. FTS walks forward, and picks up the shotgun. Her last remaining spy walks in, and promptly gets shot by an Austrian file:blue.png. FTS jumps behind a pillar, hearing bullets splinter the back. She also hears MB come in. She waits until she hears reloading, then jumps out and kills them both with the SPAS file:red.pngfile:red.png. Category:Blog posts